For convenience of a short-distance trip, an electric scooter may be set as a shared electric scooter to be leased by a user, which requires to put more electric scooters in public places. However, the existing electric scooter easily falls, and it is difficult to store and charge due to the fact that there is no special storage and charging device in public places, so that the sharing needs cannot be met.